


Please Me Sire

by ladyofthenorthernlights



Series: The Sagas of Merthur [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthenorthernlights/pseuds/ladyofthenorthernlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin knows he is just a servant, but he wants Arthur so badly and he also fears for his powers to be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Me Sire

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first Merthur fic and I'm basically just fooling around to get a feel of the characters.

“Merlin?!”

Arthur’s shout could be heard if you stood in the yard and the young warlock, who was just down the hallway, thought he would go deaf. He was carrying the prince’s armour, the bits and pieces clanking against each other as he struggled to move fast and not lose any of it. As he tried to open the door, the gauntlets fell to the floor and Merlin lost all the other pieces of metal in his attempt to pick them up.

Arthur huffed where he stood, but did not move to help his manservant. He was his servant after all and a prince should not need to help his servants doing their job. Merlin was gathering all the pieces and the heavy chainmail that Arthur wore as easily as ladies wore silk. He could just see Arthur’s swift movements as his clever and elegant arms swung a sword like it was childsplay. Those strong arms that Merlin wished would wrap around his waist and hold him close to that firm, strong chest.

“Hurry up Merlin,” Arthur said, the annoyance clear in his voice. Merlin bit his lip, realising he had been daydreaming about his master again. He gave a small nod, avoiding to look at Arthur because he knew he stood there just in his breeches.

“I’m sorry sire,” he mumbled as he gathered up the finale pieces and waddled over to the table, being careful to lay it all out in proper order.

“You’re useless,” Arthur remarked as he walked up beside Merlin and picked up one of his gauntlets. “You dented it. Go fetch another, I cannot use this.”

Merlin turned to snap at Arthur out of annoyance, because he was after all the powerful warlock that had saved Arthur’s life countless times, but he froze as his nose was almost brushing the prince’s. His heart stopped and it was as if time slowed down in that swift moment where he was so close to Arthur. He could feel the damp breath of the blonde prince on his lips and he unconsciously opened his mouth, wanting so badly to lean in and kiss him.

“Yes, of course sire,” he said as he quickly pulled away, taking the dented gauntlet out of Arthur’s hand. “Be right back sire.”

He turned and started to walk away, his heart pumping like mad, when Arthur’s voice called back his attention.

“And Merlin,” he said so softly it was almost a purr. The servant turned and met the prince’s shiny, blue eyes. “If you mess up this time, I will have to punish you.”

Merlin swallowed, not sure what to make out of Arthur’s tone or the way the prince looked at him. He had seen that mischievous look before, but there was something else underneath it. Something Merlin could not quite put his finger on. So he just gave a shy nod and walked off, the gauntlet clutched in his sweaty palm.

*

The swords clanged loudly in the yard by the time the sun was in the middle of the sky. Merlin was inside, washing Arthur’s clothes after somehow managing to dress him without any other awkward moments. His mind kept going back to that moment, that heartbeat where he had been so close to Arthur. Of course he had felt something. It had felt like everything inside him was exploding and his blood had been rushing in his veins. He unconsciously moved his fingers up to feel his own lips where Arthur’s warm breath still lingered.

“Stop it Merlin,” he mumbled to himself, getting back to washing Arthur’s clothes. “You’re just his servant. His manservant who’s destiny it is to save him.”

He sighed and pulled Arthur’s red linen tunic out of the washtub, examining it. The stains were gone and it did no longer reek of sweat, but smelled of mint. Merlin had always liked the smell of mint and he had a habit of washing Arthur’s clothes in mint-scented soap. Not that the prince ever noticed. He never thanked Merlin for all the things he did for him, like saving his life.

“You can’t tell him that,” Merlin muttered to himself. “He cannot know about your secret or your head will be on a spike, Merlin.”

“Can’t tell who what?”

Merlin flipped around and relaxed as he saw it was only Gwen standing there, a basket of what he assumed was Morgana’s clothes in her arms. She walked over to him, laughing a little.

“I can’t tell Gaius that I steal his mint-soap to clean Arthur’s clothes,” Merlin replied to a small smile. Guinevere sat down beside him, setting the basket between them.

“Why don’t I believe you?” she asked, the hint of a daring in her voice.

“I don’t know,” Merlin replied with only a glance over at her. No one could know about his powers, or his feelings for Arthur, because either was likely to get him punished or killed. Not that he believed Arthur would kill him for loving him, but he was likely to send Merlin away and that would be the death of the young warlock.

“Well, let’s hope Gaius doesn’t find out then,” Gwen smiled and got up. “You done with the washtub?”

“Yeah,” Merlin said as he put Arthur’s clean clothes back in the basket. “I’ll see you around.”

Gwen smiled at him as he left the washroom and Merlin gave her a nod before he disappeared down the hall.

*

Arthur entered his chambers late in the afternoon, clearly tired and sore after a whole day of swordplay and lance-training. Merlin was already there, waiting with a hot bath for the prince and an apologetic smile on his face.

“I’m sorry about this morning sire,” he said as Arthur entered. “I promise, I will not mess up like that again.”

Arthur stepped closer and examined Merlin as the servant walked over to him and started undoing the leather clasps of his armour.

“Good,” he said, the smirk audible in his voice. “Is my bath ready?”

“It is sire,” Merlin said courteously as he continued stripping Arthur of his armour, trying hard to keep himself calm. He carefully placed each piece on the table, ready to be cleaned. “And there are clean clothes for you in the bathroom.”

“Very good Merlin,” Arthur said, raising his arms as Merlin pulled the chainmail over his head, leaving him only in the padding-tunic and breeches. “You’re not really as stupid as you seem.”

Merlin bit his lip and nodded, turning to lay the chainmail beside the rest of the armour. When he turned back, Arthur was standing right behind him, a warm smile on his lips.

“Remember to clean my armour,” he said in that soft voice. “And don’t go anywhere. I need to speak with you after I’ve washed myself.”

“Y-yes sire,” Merlin stuttered, bowing his head to avoid Arthur’s gaze. “I’ll be here and clean your armour.”

Arthur gave him a smile before he disappeared into the bathroom, allowing Merlin to sink down on a chair by the table and try to figure what was on Arthur’s mind.

*

After half an hour of wandering, wondering and polishing, Arthur returned to his chambers to find Merlin sitting on the edge of a chair, waiting for him. The young warlock was really impatient and stood the moment Arthur closed the door behind him.

“Still here,” Arthur remarked as he walked closer to Merlin, the usual smile on his face replaced with a wide grin. “And all excited as well. Merlin, you continue to surprise me. Perhaps you already have guessed what I wish to talk to you about?”

Merlin licked his lips, having a hard time to focus. Arthur was looking so fine in the red tunic and the tighter pair of breeches that Merlin purposefully gave him every now and then. Blinded by his grin, Merlin stepped forward and shook his head.

“No sire, I have not guessed.”

“That’s a shame,” Arthur said as he too moved forward, lessening the space between them more and more. “You see, Merlin, I notice things. Things I think you don’t want me to notice.”

Merlin’s heart nearly stopped. No, Arthur could not have guessed. Someone must have told him about his powers, but the only one who knew was Gaius. Maybe someone had guessed and told Arthur? That could be the only explanation.

“You… I…” Merlin struggled to find the right words, but Arthur just kept moving closer, not breaking eye contact.

“You don’t have to say anything Merlin,” Arthur grinned. Merlin started to back off, but he hit the wall and was trapped. Arthur stopped as well, only one foot between them.

“Arthur please, I…” Merlin started, but he was silenced as Arthur reached out and touched Merlin’s cheek with one hand.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me Merlin,” Arthur said, lowering his voice to nearly a whisper. “You’re not very good at hiding it.”

Merlin did not know what to say. He had thought Arthur was about to throw his powers right in his face and then debate over having him executed, even though he had mostly used his powers to save Arthur. But being confronted with his feelings for the prince? He had not expected that. Not at all.

“Arthur I…”

“Don’t try to deny it Merlin, it only makes you look pathetic,” Arthur grinned, his thumb lightly stroking the corner of Merlin’s mouth. “I saw it in your eyes this morning. The desire burned like flames in your eyes and you could hardly look at me before or after that.”

“I… Arthur I’m…” Merlin looked down, licked his lips and took a deep breath before looking back up at Arthur, knowing that it was now or never. He could give it a try and there were two outcomes. Arthur throwing him in a dungeon for even suggesting it, or Arthur wanting him as well. But as he looked up, he found that Arthur’s face was so much closer and his blue eyes were half-lidded as he leaned in to meet Merlin’s lips.

Merlin’s first impulse was to pull away, because this was not real. Arthur did not feel the same way about him and he never would. This was obviously just a tease or a way of humiliation. But then he felt Arthur’s arm go around his waist and he was lost. Arthur’s arms and lips was all that mattered to Merlin at this moment of perfection.

“Merlin you fool,” Arthur mumbled softly as he pulled back just far enough for both of them to breathe. He rested his forehead against Merlin’s and it was all the young warlock could do to keep from kissing Arthur again. He did not care about the insults that slipped past Arthur’s soft, full lips. All he wanted to do was to kiss them. And he did. He kissed Arthur, pouring all his hart, his longing and his desire into that one kiss, wanting so badly for more. Arthur seemed to sense this, because Merlin suddenly found himself pinned up against the wall, Arthur holding one of his wrists to keep him steady and the other hand placed on Merlin’s hips. Merlin gave a soft moan and opened his mouth for Arthur, who immediately slid his tongue inside to explore. They melted together in a wet kiss full of hot breath and tongue that seemed to last forever. And when Arthur finally pulled back, it was to kiss Merlin’s neck while the servant was trying hard to catch his breath. He felt Arthur’s hands leave his wrist and hip to undo his neckchief and the laces of his tunic before settling on the back of his neck and hip. Arthur’s teeth scraped over Merlin’s collarbone and he moaned at the sensation. His eyes slid close and the world was all Arthur and his touches. He did not think it could get any better before he felt Arthur’s hand leave his hip and venture further down, stopping at the hem of his breeches, questioningly.

“Yes,” Merlin gasped as Arthur continued sucking and biting, leaving marks on places he knew Merlin would usually have covered with his clothes. “Arthur please.”

And Arthur did please him. He felt the prince’s hand slide down into his breeches where his cock was growing harder by the second. Arthur cupped both his cock and his balls in his hand and started rubbing, something that drove Merlin mad. His panting increased and became heavier, his mouth hung open and his hips bucked out to increase the pleasure.

“So hard for me Merlin,” Arthur teased, moving back up to his servant’s mouth, his hand rubbing harder. “So flushed and beautiful just for me?”

Merlin opened his eyes and nodded, making Arthur’s grin grow wider. “Yours,” he managed to get out.

“Yes Merlin, you’re mine,” Arthur grinned. “And I will have you. But not now. You are a virgin Merlin, are you not?”

Merlin could only nod. Of course he was. No man or woman had ever wanted the scrawny, weird kid back in his village and when he came to Camelot, he had only eyes for Arthur.

“Then we should wait,” Arthur said, pulling his hand out of Merlin’s breeches. “I want to save that for a very special night. But for now, another kiss will suffice before I go dine with my father and Morgana. Make sure to clean my armour and… Take care of yourself Merlin.”

Merlin nodded and was rewarded with another kiss from Arthur before the prince turned to walk towards the door. And just before Arthur opened it, he turned and looked back at his flustered servant.

“And Merlin… Don’t think that I don’t notice when you give me the tight breeches.”

Merlin blushed red and caught Arthur’s wink before the prince exited the room, leaving Merlin against the wall with a bulge in his breeches and a racing heart.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no second chapter, but I might make a sequel. This fic was basically just to get a feel of the characters and what I have to work with. I'm thinking about writing a more lengthy fic later with more of a plot, but I need to watch more of the series and work out a bit more of the plot before I start.  
> Comments are highly appreciated as I want to do if I did a good job or if I need to "practice" more on these characters ;)


End file.
